As science and technology advance, people has an increasingly higher demand on our living quality and innovative ideas for new things, and thus glasses are not simply used for assisting people with myopia, astigmatism or presbyopia, but also tend to be a decorative item, so that the type and model of glasses are enhanced. If there are too many customers who select glasses, a salesperson is unable to serve them at the same time to provide immediate services, so that the customers have to wait for a long time. In addition, online shopping has become very popular recently, but glasses buyers can view the photos of glasses and cannot try the glasses on before buying them.
Therefore, conventional online glasses websites such as clearlycontacts provide online try-on service and offer a plurality of face frames and glasses models, so that glasses shoppers can upload one of the face frames and select their eye positions to attach a glasses model onto the face frame. However, the shoppers can only try the glasses on from a fixed viewing angle and cannot check the try-on frame from different angles of the face, and the shoppers cannot know the actual wearing condition.
In another conventional method, a glasses try-on service such as megane SUPER website is provided, wherein two face models and a glasses model are provided, or shoppers can upload a photo and edit an image to form a face model from the photo, so that shoppers can select a glasses model and attach the glasses model onto their face. In addition, parameters including the size, degree and position of the glasses model can be adjusted, and the face model and the glasses model can be rotated according to the cursor direction of a mouse, so that the shoppers can observe the situation of wearing the glasses from different angles. However, the uploaded photos have limitations, and not all photos can be edited to form a face model, and thus the rotating angle of the face model is limited, and the face image is not real. As a result, the actual situation of wearing the glasses cannot be shown.
In another conventional method, an online glasses try-on service such as DITTO website is provided, wherein the shoppers have to follow the instruction given in the webpage to shoot a video of rotating a face horizontally in order to attach a glasses model onto the face in the video. However, the recording of the video may fail easily, and the operation procedure is complicated and inconvenient, and the image of the try-on cannot be shown immediately. In addition, the angle can only accommodate the video of a horizontally rotated face, so that if a shopper raise or lower the head, then the shopper cannot view the try-on image.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments on simulated glasses try-on method and finally invented the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems.